


Lagoons and Dragons

by TesarusDJD



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy Realm, Some Romance, Some Violence (mild), Spirit Pool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesarusDJD/pseuds/TesarusDJD
Summary: No summary available at this time.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the beta version, I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave a comment/kudos if there's something I missed (or if you just want to encourage me on). Thank you for reading, and have a nice day. ^_^

*Diary Exerpt*  
This is a diary my mother gave me.  
I'm Angela, I'm 12 years old, and near my house, there's a magical spirit lagoon;  
I live close to the ocean, so lagoons are commonplace, but this is a magical lagoon.  
Dragons live near it. I saw one once, it was big and green, it had horns, it had gold on its claws.  
I wanted to get closer to it, but my father ran up to me and scared it away.  
I'm going to go see the lagoon tomorrow, and bring some bread. Maybe then it'll come back, and maybe it'll let me pet it.  
\-----------------------------  
*25 years later*

Angela sighed quietly, looking over the lagoon with a dreamy expression upon her face. This was her favorite part of the day, looking over the lagoon. She remembered seeing a dragon here; it was beautiful, and terrifying, but never again reappeared. Still, Angela always showed up at the lagoon right around sundown every day without fail, to talk, to sing, or to write, something that didn't go unnoticed amongst the people in her village.  
They always thought she was crazy, touched by an evil spirit, that made her this obsessive. They whispered that meeting the dragon at so young an age had made her mad.. But she always ignored them, and helped them nontheless. Angela had a natural talent with helping the sick and injured, they always seemed to get better after going to her for help. After a while, she opened up her own apothecary, selling various medicinal herbs and solutions to help her fellow villagers; she always stayed there every day, tending to the villagers with a cheerful smile and a gentle countenance.  
Angela shook her head, thinking back on the events of the day... two people with colds, demanding herbs and a "solution", a dog with a sprained paw, and strangely enough, a few young couples wanting something to help in... the affection department. She shuddered, remembering their overly-blunt inquiries. Angela yawned and stretched, pacing around the lagoon's edge slowly. After a few minutes of pacing, Angela knelt at the edge of the water and splashed some of it on her face. She sighed quietly and looked across the water's surface, feeling peaceful.  
A few minutes later, something caught Angela's eye, and she stood up; in the middle of the lagoon, a bright, green light emanated from under the water..  
The normally calm, blue water was suddenly bubbling and frothing, almost as if it were boiling; it continued for a few minutes, then stopped; the water turned blue, no trace of the green light.  
Angela stared at the water for a long time, tensed up, waiting to see if something were to come out of it, but it never came, and it was only after many hours did she finally go back home.  
\----------------------  
The next day, Angela locked up her little apothecary-home, and marched back to the lagoon. She wore old, worn-out clothes, suitable for swimming in, and carried a new change of clothes. She carefully set the clothing on top of a smooth, grey rock, then waded out into the lagoon itself, determined to find out what the hell happened out there the other day, whether it was some weird, mystical being, or if she was starting to go mad; as she waded in, the water going past her knees, a few seagulls flew overhead lazily, and the sun came out from behind the clouds, shining bright and hot, lighting the whole lagoon with its rays.  
After a minute or so, Angela had to start swimming; the lagoon was deeper than she thought, and she struggled with staying afloat, unused to actually swimming. "Just because you suddenly got deeper doesn't mean I'm going to give up and run." She huffed, tossing her head back to try and get the hair out of her eyes; she paddled forward a few paces, then screamed as she felt something like a bird's claw wrap around her ankle and pull her down, beneath the waters of the lagoon. The only beings that noticed her scream were the birds, who merely flew off. The sun was hidden behind a cloud, and the lagoon itself darkened until the clothes were hidden in shadow, and the water turned grey.


	2. Chapter Two

Angela was sprawled out on the ground, felt the dirt underneath her, hard and cold, with a few stones mixed in here and there. "I'm on ground after being pulled through water... that makes sense, I suppose." Her voice sounded shaky, even to herself, but she managed to pull herself up into a kneeling position and open her eyes.  
"A cave?!" Angela looked around herself, and indeed, it was a cave. "This... what?! How the... oh no, oh no." She rubbed her eyes and stood up, feeling the walls. "How far down am I? How did I get here? What... how.. no, calm thyself, calm thyself..." Angela started walking down the cave/hallway, humming quietly to herself to calm down. "Alright, evaluate.. I'm underground after being pulled through the lagoon, no one knows where I am..."  
"Even I don't know where I am." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair; still wet. "Well... look on the bright side? Hm... well, this isn't even close to as stressful as that time two sisters had their children at the same time. Remember that?" She said quietly, then laughed, feeling a little better. "Just a cave. I can get out of this. There's going to be an entrance." She sounded confident despite her fears.  
After a good hour of walking, Angela came to a fork in the 'road'. "Left, right... I'm going to say right. I can hear something down there, almost like waves crashing, and I'd rather know what I'm up against than not... doesn't sound scary, at least. Unless an ocean will jump out and attack me." Angela sighed quietly. She felt cold; her clothes were not for exploring the underground. She rubbed her arms as she walked along, singing quietly... "he dines upon seamen and skippers, and tourists his hunger assuage-" Angela stopped singing, stopped moving; the next lyric now forgotten and pushed aside in her mind.  
There, up ahead of her, was a bright, green dragon; taller than her house, and just as wide. Its claws were golden, its scales were a light, maple-leaf green tinged with gold, its tail curled over the dog-like snout, yet the eyes were closed. It breathed in and out, sounding exactly like the "crashing waves" noise from earlier. Angela stared at it for what seemed like hours, then started slowly backing away from it, never taking her eyes off it. Eventually she managed to back around a corner where she couldn't see it anymore, then slumped down, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. "Dragons are real and I am not mad.. Dragons are real.." She laughed, pushing her hair from her face. "Oh wow, so I'm stuck underground with a dragon, no one knows where I am, and I have no clue as to how I can get out of here... lovely."  
"On the bright side, I found my dragon! It... he, she? Whatever the dragon is, it's actually real.." Angela sniffed and rubbed her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths. "This is not the time to cry, get a hold of yourself." She muttered to herself, pushed her hair out of her face and stood up, left hand against the wall; feeling the stones that time has worn smooth, and it calmed her somewhat. "Alright, so we'll go down the left alley inst-"  
**A rock, propelled by a human hand, hit her over the head and she slumped on the ground, unconscious.**

Angela blinked open one eye; she was laying on grass and could feel a cool, sea-breeze wash over her, her hair being blown out of her face. She felt like someone was watching her, but couldn't tell where... she sighed and pushed herself back up, feeling annoyed, frightened, yet curious about what was going on. She stood up and looked around her; she was in the middle of a forest; maple, evergreen, and she could see some brush and herbs growing around the place, but the forest clearly opened up to a beach; she could see the break in the trees and hear waves crashing against the sand. Angela could also see a huge hole in the ground, but it wasn't newly made, it almost looked like a shrine; tall, engraved stone blocks, candles and plates scattered all around it. She stepped closer to the hole, trying to study the engravings; they looked old, moss growing over most of what she could see. She sighed and stepped away, only coming face to face with a masked man; he towered over 5"8 Angela. His armor was silvery-blue and highly decorated with markings and dragons. His helmet was almost like a dragon's maw, but more refined and decorated; all his face was covered in a silver-blue mask that only exposed his eyes... his eyes looked warm, yet with an underlying steel behind it. He carried a katana, a small knife, and smelled like wood-smoke; definitely a he. Angela took a couple steps back from him, "I.. i didn't see you there! My apologies. I'm Angela, you are...?" He tilted his head, studying her appearance, he made no remark. She looked down at her clothes and winced, "I know I look terrible, but I did do a few unexpected things today and got knocked out twice, so..." _Why am I defending my appearance? I got dragged through a lagoon, went through tunnels, encountered a dragon, then got knocked out again. I'm doing great! _The man suddenly burst out laughing, much to Angela's surprise. "Human! A human here! Hah! No wonder... come! I will show you around, mortal." He extended his hand and bowed. "I am Genji, and you are?" She smiled slightly, "Angela." Genji wrapped his arm around hers. "Happy to meet you... now come, I will bring you to our home, and we will decide how to deal with this odd, yet lovely situation."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy hello! Sorry for the first chapter, I hope this one makes up for it all, what with its length and (hopefully) better description and make-up.  
> Also, OMW 10 kudos?? You guys are spoiling me! Tysm! <3  
> Fair warning: 'm changing the story a bit, so the "summary" is actually wrong.. not my fault, the story threatened me... >:(  
> Hope you guys like this. ^^


End file.
